Shrek V Dreck II: World War Shrek
by JozefNovak
Summary: An ogre who meets with destiny once again. An intangible connection to the red ogre named Dreck who claims they are one. Betrayal meets Shrek's way putting him in and his friends in a full blown war. A merciless war and a battle against the unity of past and present make Shrek V Dreck II: World War Shrek, an unpredictable ride. Author's Note: Don't take seriously. Shit writing.


_We see a 4 year old ogre running in the woods then hiding behind a tree. Hands appear from behind the ogre's hiding spot and the ogre is held by the hands. It is then revealed that an ogre is holding him. He says:_

?: FINALLY! I can finally end your existence Shrek!

SHREK: Why father?!

SHREK'S DAD: There is no point in explaining everything since you're dea-

 _The father of Shrek is hit in the head with a maul and knocked out unconscious. Because he is an ogre, he can survive it. A female ogre grabs Shrek and takes him to a river._

?: Shrek, here's everything you'll need: books for education, architecture plans, food, clothes, and more. You're going to have to leave this place immediately!

SHREK: But mom! I, I can't live, not without you, I never even hugged you because of-

 _Shrek's mom hugs him._

SHREK'S MOM: Dad. I know. I loved him so much. I was practically hypnotized by how great a being he was to me, I just don't see why he would be so persistent in killing you. Yet, only due to his desire, I, I… could never show my love… You're better off without a mother than a terrible one who loves a man who can be considered a killer! Are my words too big for you, Shrek?

SHREK: They are, and I still don't get why you can't come!

SHREK'S MOM: Because I love him. If he kills me he kills me. Goodbye, Shrek.

SHREK: But moooo-

 _Shrek's mom knocks him out and puts Shrek inside a basket. We get a time card that shows that 1 day passed by, and Shrek reached the end of the river. The reason for some confusion about how Shrek's mom acts is because Shrek does not know about the love, so we cannot know. Shrek must discover the truth himself because…. IT'S WORLD WAR FUCKING SHREK. So the title, Shrek V Dreck 2: World War Shrek bursts out after that sequence in metal, or if I should say, fullmetal. And the opening credits that are needed are shown at the bottom of the screen during the beginning of the film. No time for a specific sequence for that due to the opening scene._

 _We see Shrek, Fiona, the children of Shrek, and Donkey living their everyday lives. Donkey lives here because before Shrek V Dreck, Donkey and his wife lost the rights to the house and moved to Shrek's house. All the other fairy tale creatures that lived here have found a home, except for the three littles pigs due to what they claim is paranoia of their houses getting shrekt (destroyed) again by the big bad wolf._

SHREK: Ah Fiona, I'm so excited for our boy Fergus' birthday! It's gonna be one helluva parteh!

FIONA: We need to bring the old gang back for this one! Puss, the wolf, the blind mice, Pinnochio, and Gingy.

SHREK: Only two more years till we have to let them go though. I'm sure gonna miss 'em.

 _We cut out and we see a portal in a stony area in the night. Bones larger than that of a human fly out. We get a close up of the skull's face, and it says:_

?: Shrek…

 _A week goes by and it is the morning of the party as shown by text._ _Shrek, waking up to the beats of loud horns, goes to his door._

SHREK: Aw god damn it! What do you guys want?

MESSENGER: It is a message from the king; King Arthur Pendragon has called for thou.

 _Shrek begins reading the message out loud after being handed it_

SHREK: Dear Shrek,

In the last seven days, or a week, a murder has occurred every day, and all of the victims were male. Also, in every instance, a part of the victim's body was lost. The first lost both his eyes, the second lost his brain, the next lost his heart, the fourth lost his spleen, the fifth lost his lungs, the sixth lost his intestines, and the seventh lost his stomach. In the seventh murder, which happened very early in the morning, written in blood was "Shrek comes or the king dies." I had to send you this letter immediately due to that writing. Shockingly, the last six organs stolen were the most important organs, from most to least. In order to help investigate this matter and deal with the spree killer, I have decided to invite you to my castle at Far Far Away Land. Come here as quick as possible.

~ _King Arthur Pendragon_

Did this really need to happen? Ugh, come on Donkey, let's get the dragon.

DONKEY: But Shrek, can't you remember that she can't fly anymore and hardly breathes fire? I am still worried about her but no one ain't treatin her just cause she's a dragon. There's no way this is happening because of age though.

SHREK: Guess I'll just have to use my speed and strength to get there. Man, I gotta get used to using these powers again.

 _Shrek begins running with Fiona, the kids, and Donkey at fast speeds while holding them. Donkey's wife stays behind them since her mass would slow down Shrek greatly. The three little pigs stay. Fergus does not get to have his birthday party. During the first day, Shrek tells Fergus something. In a rest area since Donkey had to piss._

SHREK: Fergus, sorry about this. When this ends I'll make it up to you. I will be a good father! I will protect you until you're seven. Not just you, Felica, Farkle, you guys will be safe too.

FERGUS FELICIA & FARKLE: Thank you daddy.

 _Text shows the passing of three days. The screen fades in transition and we see Dreck who is now working as a bodyguard in a fancy suit. He is living a decent life as a bodyguard for them and rented a cheap apartment with the money he got. He is talking to his employer. He lives quite close to Far Far Away Land. Dreck may have lived a nomadic life the past two years between the first and second movie._

?: Dreck, get over here.

DRECK: Yes, Misha. What is it that you are in need of?

MISHA: I'm going to need you to stay here for a few days. I'm taking my kids with me. You wouldn't mind living here for the time being, correct?

DRECK: Sure, I can handle it. Have a nice few days!

MISHA: Okay, I'll just need to get some things from the local marketplace before I go. Keep an eye on things.

 _As Misha leaves, Dreck sees a newspaper outside his house announcing that Shrek is coming to Far Far Away Land to deal with the murders._

DRECK: What, what the hell?! Why am I getting all these visions? RAIUWAUFWAUFIAHFIA!#(*683#*^#!

 _Dreck sees Shrek running and remembers everything. He remembers that he believes Shrek is Dreck. He remembers his way. His way of proving everything. Killing Shrek. Dreck leaves the house and runs straight to Far Far Away land._

 _Shrek has journeyed for three days, including the first day that we saw a little of, and he arrives at the castle. Same day Dreck got the news_

 _OUTSIDE OF CASTLE-_

ARTHUR: Greetings, Shrek. We have been anticipating your arrival.

SHREK: Artie, before we talk about anything else, couldn't your men give us an escort? They got to my swamp pretty fast. A bit inhuman.

ARTHUR: My messengers told me that you ran with your family immediately after the message. Oh Shrek, you really haven't changed that much.

SHREK: Neither have you Artie!

 _Shrek and Artie have a FRIENDLY hug and he enters the castle. Don't ship them. Please._

ARTHUR: Shrek, on the days of your traveling, three murders have occurred, with the same pattern. The eighth victim lost his liver, the ninth lost his pancreas, and the tenth lost his kidneys. Today, the killer put a message on the tenth victim in blood that said, "Shrek comes to theatre tomorrow."

SHREK: Well, looks like I know what I'm doing tomorrow. I need some rest on a decent bed, Artie.

ARTHUR: Do as you wish. My castle is your castle.

 _Shrek and the others find a vacant room with enough space for the family. We see Dreck, who recently arrived to Far Far Away, possibly because he doesn't know the exact location of the place. A day passes by, and Dreck is checking into a hotel early in the morning. Around 4:00 A.M._

HOTEL LOBBY GUY: And here are your keys, my good sir.

DRECK: Thank you.

 _Dreck begins walking up the stairs. He lives on the seventh floor. In each level, there is a skeleton set wearing knight armor as décor. We see the seventh floor where a man is walking to his room alone. As he is going he begins being suspicious of a second skeleton set when there should only be one._

MAN: What is this thing doing here? Maybe I should ask one of the people at the hotel abou-

 _The man is cut off as the skeleton's arm reached out and cuts his head off from the neck with his sharp skeleton hands and raw strength. The skeleton then proceeds to take the urinal bladder. With the bladder in hand, Dreck enters the area. Dreck stares at him._

SKELETON FIGURE: Why hello fine sir. May you die?

DRECK: NO WAIT STOP! I KNOW SHREK!

SKELETON: You know too much.

DRECK: I WANT TO KILL HIM!

SKELETON: Is that so? What would be your name?

DRECK: Dreck.

 _The skeleton man thinks in his head about Dreck:_

SKELETON (mind): _Never have I met a human whose name rhymes with Shrek. Could this red entity be an ogre? Could it be what I think he is?_

SKELETON: Well, well, well. This is quite the surprise. Who knew that I would meet you? Call me Jozef Novak. I warned the town that Shrek must attend the town theatre. That is where you can end him. He must be tired after all the travel he's been through. In case you need me here's my address. I must leave this place since I am likely to be discovered.

DRECK: Fine. Hopefully I won't have to visit you.

JOZEF: Goodbye then.

 _Jozef uses a smoke bomb to disappear. We now see Shrek waiting at the theatre._

SHREK: Well, I'm here. Now what?

 _Dreck arrives from the air._

DRECK: Why hello, Shrek. Long time no see.

SHREK: Dreck?! You were the man behind the murders?!

DRECK: Of course not. I'm no mass murderer. I just want to kill you. Of course, if you admit that Shrek is Dreck, we can drop this little battle.

SHREK: There is not a chance in fucking hell that I will admit to that! Did he send you?!

DRECK: We have talked long enough! NOW FIGHT!

 _Dreck charges at Shrek, and all of a sudden an explosion occurs. The area is covered in smoke and the two can't see each other. As the smoke clears up, Shrek sees the three little pigs standing atop a large wall that secures Far Far Away Land. They all have badass poses. Dreck has disappeared from the scene as he got lost in the smoke due to the fact he was charging at Shrek in the opposite direction of the wall and missed Shrek because of the explosion._

SHREK: You guys? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?

BRICKS: We are extracting our long awaited vengeance upon thou, Shrek.

SHREK: You and what army.

STICKS: Come up and here and we'll show ya!

 _Shrek does a huge jump and gets on top of the wall. Shrek stares into what he would think can only be a nightmare._

SHREK: Oh, that army.

 _The camera pans to the army and we see large amounts of soldiers covering the plains outside Far Far Away Land. They are all identical. They are all, FARQUAADS._

ALL THE FARQUAADS: We have come to exact revenge Shrek! We were created for vengeance and to honor my death!

SHREK: Oh no…

BRICKS: *evil laughing* Oh poor Shrek, if only your friends saw the hints. Like when I revealed where you are when Prince Charming was interrogating us in the takeover of Far Far Away Land!

HAY: Heh, it was so obvious, yet, your friends saw it as Bricks getting frustrated. How spectacular.

BRICKS: Before you die, I'll explain how we created them. After you defeated the Fairy Godmother, her factory was abandoned. We used what Farquaad had implanted in our hats secretly, a small portion of his soul. However, it was such a small portion that no mind control effects were active. We just have all the memories of his up until when he gave us the hat right there. In the factory, there was a secret area known as Compound Zero. The purpose of the research done there was to create people. We finished the research, and began the project to create a Farquaad army. The ingredients were his soul stored in the hat, everything you told us about Farquaad's last days, and his hatred for you! By the way Shrek, we aren't exactly what you think we are. We weren't born normally. You can't simply give birth to a fairy tale creature.

SHREK: Souls? What the hell is this crap! Do you mind making all this clear.

BRICKS: Maybe I spoke too much.. At least none of this makes sense to you. NOW DIE!

 _Sticks uses a crossbow to try shoot Shrek and had aimed at the heart. Since Shrek moved, the arrow went through the left side of Shrek. Not a major wound, considering the area of contact and Shrek's strength. Sticks and Hay go into the army of Farquaads. Bricks disappears._

SHREK (mind): _Ugh, they're bringing a battering ram to break the walls. I need help; I can't go in there alone._

SHREK: WE NEED HELP AT THE WALLS OF THE THEATRE! THE FARQUAADS HAVE BROUGHT A BATTERING RAM TO BREAK THE WALLS!

 _As Shrek looks upon the city, he notices that everyone is looking towards his direction. There was no way he could have roared so loud._

SHREK: Did, everyone just hear that. When I yelled, did they somehow hear it? Could this be one of my abilities? It wasn't super loud, and none of them have supersonic hearing. Man, I am full of layers of power! Dreck could probably do it too. It's going to take a while to get the hang of this.

 _We fade to a scene in the streets of the city where everyone is talking about the message inside their brains. Dreck is left out and questioning it._

DRECK: What the hell are you people talking about? What did you hear?

WOMAN: I don't know too much honestly, but all I know is we got a message from our mind. It was about the walls at the theatre being taken down by a battering ram. The things doing it were called "Farquaads."

DRECK: The theatre? Thanks for telling me.

DRECK (mind): _How did everyone hear that except for me? Who could have sent that message?_

 _We now see Bricks looking around the town from the rooftops. He spots Dreck and notices him being similar in structure to an ogre._

BRICKS: Why hello, red, man. There is something odd about you. Did you hear the thing that apparently everyone heard except for me?

DRECK: Heh, guess I'm not alone. However someone did inform me that the message was about helping out some guy at the walls by the theatre. Apparently these things called Farquaads were taking a battering ram to the wall.

BRICKS: Shrek…

DRECK: THAT WAS SHREK! How do you know?

BRICKS: Oh, we just made a grand introduction over there, and he was at the face of it. Now this is just a theory, but what if people that Shrek didn't want to hear the message never got it, such as you and me.

DRECK: I wouldn't be surprised, since I think that Shrek is Dreck. Oh yeah, my name is Dreck.

BRICKS: If you want him dead, come with me.

 _Dreck follows Bricks. Meanwhile at the wall where Shrek was awaiting reinforcements, men in armor with crossbows come to help Shrek._

SHREK: Good, now that I have back up, I can get in there and destroy the battering ram.

 _Shrek dives down head first in a badass fashion. He uses his hands to land and does a flip into the air with his hands and lands again on his feet. He charges at the battering ram while screaming. He does a wrestling style clothesline through the Farquaads in his way. In his mind, Shrek knows the he can kill the Farquaads since they were created through magic and are not real life forms. As Shrek approaches the battering ram, he does a large jump and lands on the battering ram thus destroying it. Shrek begins fighting the dozens upon dozens of Farquaads that charge him. Due to fatigue and the mass amounts of Farquaads, Shrek retreats._

SHREK: God damn it, there's no way we can beat them if there are this many!

 _The military decides to form a defensive posture on the Farquaads specifically to prevent penetration. The Farquaads decide to blockade the city to prevent any info from getting in and out of Far Far Away. We get to see Dreck and Bricks talking at an underground hallway lit by torches._

BRICKS: So this skeleton guy you speak of can get us incite on Shrek and help us finish him?

DRECK: Yea, he lives at this house that's fairly distant from the closest village and Far Far Away. He lured him to Far Far Away with his spree of murders, and knows him. As it is right now, we can't get into Far Far Away Land as Shrek must have spread the news about us by now.

BRICKS: Fine, let's go see him.

 _Meanwhile at Far Far Away, Shrek and Fiona are having a discussion about what do with Fergus who just became sick._

SHREK: You want me to take Fergus to the battlefield?!

FIONA: I know he's sick, but it's hard watching the three ogre kids when one of them is sick. You should be able to watch him, right?

SHREK: If you say so, Fiona. You are the mother.

FIONA: It's what's best for him, trust me… He won't understand a thing going on up there...

 _Fiona kisses Shrek and whispers something into his ears._

FIONA: Please Shrek, don't let Fergus die there.

SHREK: I won't! That's a promise Fiona! He'll be safe.

FIONA: Shrek, don't you die either, ok!

SHREK: Why would I let myself die? I wouldn't be able to see you again. See ya later, honey.

FIONA: Goodbye, Shrek.

 _Shrek waves, and heads to Donkey's room._

SHREK: Donkey, do you wanna come to the frontlines? Maybe help me watch Fergus? I'll bring Puss too to help out with the war efforts. I'll see if I can bring any of our other old pals. If they ain't pussies.

DONKEY: Okee dokee Shrek!

 _Shrek now heads to where some of his old pals are. He finds himself in a ghetto surrounded by fencing and homes that are full of cracks and broken bricks._

SHREK: Pinnochio!

PINNOCHIO: Shrek!

DONKEY: Gingy!

GINGY: Fuck off asshole!

SHREK: Why are you being such a dick Gingy?

GINGY: Can't you tell nigga? I lost my gumdrops.

DONKEY: Oh no! Oh yeah, um, where are the others?

GINGY: Those fucking assholes are in the elite part of town now. Pinnochio and I are barely paying the rent. Kids are trying to eat me. If we lose our property, the elite class of Far Far Away will send me to be eaten. Fucking elitist cunts.

PINOCCHIO: Hey, don't be such an ass. They are respectable guests!

 _Pinocchio's nose extends._

SHREK: Really? Really? Even you lost respect for us?

DONKEY: That is cold man. Really cold.

GINGY: At least I am not a dumbfuck, Donkey, or should I say, assshit.

PINOCCHIO: What were you here for anyways?

SHREK: I was wondering if you wanted to come to the war with us…

GINGY: You want us to get the shit kicked out of us by some bitches and then come back home with no arms mate? Hah, dat some real bull! I aint going to no war without some crack.

SHREK: Don't make me make a fucking crack in your head asshole! We come to visit you, and all you have to say is fuck shit nigga! Really?! That's it!

GINGY: Fuck. You.

PINNOCHIO: That's it Gingy! You have crossed the line! We have to acknowledge how good of a person Shrek is! He is not a joke!

 _Once again, Pinocchio's nose extends._

GINGY: Hey fuckass, don't lie! Either you have nothing to spew out of your piece of shit quality mouth, or you tell the goddamn stupid ass truth!

 _Shrek begins tearing up!_

SHREK: Why? What did I do to you? Why am I so horrible in your eyes? What did I do? TELL ME WHY!

GINGY: So da fat piece of shit don't even know why he's a fucking fuckass! Here why dickhead, when Artie went into power, he turned against the blacks and Polish, and since I was kind of brown, and Pinocchio here was a Polish, he fucked us over. That fuckass cunt deserves to have his head on a stake. Meanwhile, Shrek could have become the god damn king, but NOOOOOOOOOO! LIVE IN YOUR SWAMP AND LEAVE US TO ROT! BE FRIENDS WITH THE MAN WHO RUINED OUR LIVES! Should we respect you, Shrek? Should we even consider serving in some stupid war? We don't even know who the good guys are! For all we know, the fuckasses in Far Far Away might deserve to burn.

SHREK: Damn… you can't even forgive me… I, I'm sorry. I'll talk to Artie right, now!

 _Shrek bursts into the castle._

SHREK: Artie, why the hell are my friends on the brink! Gingy and Pinnochio have been living through hell, and it's all because I let you become king!

ARTIE: Shrek, if anything, I should kill off their race. The fact they live in my kingdom disgusts me. I feel like throwing up now that you mention the earth's scum. ughg.

SHREK: Really, Artie? Those "scum" saved my life before! And you're willing enough, *tear* to make them suffer like that.

ARTIE: It doesn't matter if a Polish saves the world. They are all cunts. Same with blacks. If I could I would torture them to insanity. Make them cry blood…

SHREK: ARTIE? WHY? WHY? WHY?!

 _Shrek PUNCHES Artie across the room._

ARTIE: LEAVE SHREK! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! You are exiled from my castle. If you weren't Shrek, I'd send you to the ghettos. But, I will let you live with the elites.

SHREK: Fuck. You.

 _Shrek beats Artie half to death. Shrek is about to pummel Artie again. But he stops_

SHREK: _Why am I doing this? This won't solve anything. All I'm doing is making an ass out of myself… Artie might deserve this, but does he need it? Am I the one to do this?_

ARTIE: Finish… *cough of blood* me…. come on now… throw away.. thos… year...s

SHREK: I, I can't. I'm no better than you…

ARTIE: Just, kill….. me…. now…. I'll bleed out.

SHREK: HELP? ANYONE? Artie's dying!

 _Shrek waits and waits and waits. Eventually. A med team shows up._

MED CAPTAIN: Woah, what happened here. Shrek you couldn't have.

SHREK: I, I did… Sorry.

 _We now see Shrek, carrying Fergus, Donkey, and Puss heading out to the walls. After this scene, we get to see Dreck and Bricks knocking on the door of Novak._

BRICK: Is this guy some kind of imaginary friend?

DRECK: Ugh, no. This has to be the place! Novak couldn't have lied!

 _Just as Dreck says that a skeletal hand bursts out and touches Dreck. Jozef Novak now knows the right guest has arrived._

NOVAK: Well, well, look at who showed up! Farquaad's slave of a pig and the man who I hoped would finish Shrek. I assume Shrek is alive since you came here.

DRECK: Yes, unfortunately, Novak. I was charging at him and, bam, an explosion goes off because of this fool and his god damn Farquaad army!

NOVAK: You can call me by my first name, if you want, but if you wish to call me by my last name you may continue to do so.

BRICKS: Hey! I didn't know you were fighting Shrek!

NOVAK: Wait, Bricks, did you go to Compound Zero?

BRICKS: Yea, what of it?

NOVAK: And you made a Farquaad Army?

BRICKS: Um, yeah.

NOVAK: Well at least we know that Shrek is not going anywhere anytime soon. With a Farquaad army that I can only assume took something like, I don't know, eleven to thirteen years to make, you could probably have gotten about like, thousands upon thousands of them. Despite breaking up the fight that could possibly have killed Shrek, we have him pinned. By the way Dreck, I have a plan, and you're essential to it.

 _We cut to the Shrek, Puss, and Donkey's arrival to the wall that circles Far Far Away Land._

GENERAL: Considering the fact that you three, specifically Shrek and Puss, are much more competent than most of the military here, I declare you three a three man squad, Squad 69…

SHREK: Alright! Wait, is that Gingy and Pinnochio?

GINGY: Heh, who knew we would end up in the crackhouse of Far Far Away…

SHREK: Gingy!

GINGY: Aw, this fucker!

SHREK: Why, why did you come.

GINGY: Artie held a military draft and we were selected. Shrek, I want to tell you something, really important. It's a secret…

SHREK: Ok.

 _Gingy goes into Shrek's ears._

GINGY (EXTREME LOUD): DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RAAAAAAAAAAH! BUUUUUUUUUURRN! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!

SHREK: RRRRGGH! Why?

GINGY: God tells us to forgive everyone, and that is true. It just doesn't apply to cunts like Shrek. Oh yeah, Shrek is Dreck!

SHREK: FUCK YOU!

 _Donkey grabs Shrek and calms him down._

GINGY: Why did Shrek cross the swamp? Cause he's a bitchass Dreck!

SHREK: ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!

 _Shrek kills Gingy._

PINNOCHIO: SHREK IS HATE SHREK IS DEATH!

SHREK: What, what, WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?

PINNOCHIO: I don't know, but whatever it is, it's the same as Dreck!

SHREK: Stop…. STOP!

PINNOCHIO: Knock knock

Shrek: Who's there?

PINNOCHIO: Shrek or Dreck, pick.

SHREK: Ugh, Dreck.

PINNOCHIO: Shrek who?

SHREK: WHY? I just killed Gingy and now you're trying to get yourself killed?  
PINNOCHIO: I AM NOT!

Pinnochio's nose grows.

SHREK: You're suicidal? Why?

PINNOCHIO: BECAUSE YOU DESERVE TO DIE AND ALL YOU DO IS PUT PEOPLE TO THE BRINK OF OR DEATH! SHREK IS DRECK SHREK IS DRECK SHREK IS DRECK SHREK IS DRECK!

SHREK: PINNOCHIO MUST DIE!

Shrek crushes Pinnochio to pieces. Pinnochio can still talk with his last remaining piece.

PINNOCHIO: Shrek… is… Dreck.

Shrek smashes it!

SHREK: Yeeaaaah! I am not Dreck! Shrek is only Shrek!

DONKEY: Shrek, how, how, HOW COULD YOU?!

SHREK: YOU WANNA DIE TOO? SAY THE WORDS! SAY THEM! SAY IT!

DONKEY: Shrek is Dreck?

SHREK: Alright, time to buy you a tombstone!

 _Shrek rips off Donkey's head. The scene goes back to Pinocchio yelling. Shrek ends the meeting._

 _We now cut to Shrek's first day of battle alongside Puss and Donkey with Fergus at the walls. Donkey rides Shrek and with the techniques of a jousting knight Donkey pierces through several Farquaads. Meanwhile, Puss tears up and tears up Farquaads all around him._

PUSS N' BOOTS: Ay Shrek! Another wave is coming!

SHREK: Another one?

DONKEY: Aw maaaaaaaan! (Really stretched out)

SHREK (mind): _How can there be so many they are willing to pour out? How many Farquaads do exist?_

 _While Shrek and his three man squad, Squad 69, fight, Shrek notices soldier and soldiers dying around him. The death that engulfs the area gives Shrek horrifying visions. Death. Blood. Genocide. An end to all ends._

PUSS N' BOOTS: Come on Shrek, focus! What about your lady who awaits you at home?

SHREK: Fiona!

PUSS N' BOOTS: No shit it's Fiona! NOW FIGHT!

SHREK: FIGHT ON! FIGHT OOOOOOON!

 _Shrek fights on, and notices a Farquaad with a hyper cannon loaded up, and blasts it at Shrek._

PINNOCHIO: It's not ogre til I say its ogre!

 _Pinnochio's lie extends his nose and he saves Shrek, but loses his nose in the process._

SHREK: Pinnochio!

PINNOCHIO: It's okay Shrek. Oh look another one!

 _This time, Pinnochio jumps to block the blast, and DIES!_

SHREK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _Shrek remembers Pinnochio's significance in the Shrek movies. Oh wait… Still, Shrek had a soft spot for him, and knew he should have died twice._

FARQUAAD WITH CANNON: Heh, heh, heh.

 _He shoots another one. This time Gingy gets in the way. Shrek finally gets commen sense and charges at hyper cannon thus destroying it. He now remembers how his whole life could have been different without him, as he brought him to the muffin man who created Mongo and had allowed them to enter the castle. He now realizes how major of a creator of life he is. Shrek thinks a little about what Bricks told him and considers visiting the muffin man. Shrek now clenches his fist. He should have died three times, and is now going to carry that fact with him for the war. Just then, Shrek sees another hyper cannon loaded. It fires. Shrek rips off his left arm and throws it at the cannon. For no reason, this explosion is extremely huge. We get a fast transition with Shrek who has where his left arm would be covered up on the top of the wall at night at his cabin. However something weird begins happening. Shrek notices that six hours after the incident, he begins to regrow his arm! Shrek is in disbelief._

SHREK: Puss, Donkey, look! My arm is growing back!

DONKEY: Shrek has another one of those ogre powers! Man, and I was here thinking that Squad 69 would never be the same!

PUSS N' BOOTS: Well, this is quite the surprise.

DONKEY: Shrek, does this mean you can go throwing yo limbs around?

SHREK: NO. It's not like it doesn't hurt.

 _We now see a man whose clothes cover his entire body and wearing a mask on the streets of Far Far Away._

MASKED MAN: Yo foos want to play da hangman? Oh dis girl right here wants to pl y what da name?

FIONA: Fiona…

MASKED MAN: 5 letters three letter guess den guess word. K k k?

FIONA: K k?

MASKED MAN: Ah girl das 2 wrong. No ks.

FIONA: THAT WASN'T A GUESS!

MASKED MAN: Wrong word girl!

FIONA: F?

MASKED MAN: Ye, n0w what?

FIONA: Ugh, foxes?

MASKED MAN: Heh, looks like you, lose…

 _The masked man sprays her. The screen fades to black._

 _It's the morning of day 2 with Puss and Donkey. Many soldiers, and two dear comrades, Pinnochio and Gingy died on the first day._

DONKEY: Alright guys! Time for Squad 69 to get goin!

 _Similar strategies to the previous day are used. Shrek notices more hyper cannons in the distance._

SHREK: Donkeh! Here's what's gonna happen! I'm going to jump really high, land near the hyper cannons, and we're going to destroy 'em all!

DONKEY: ALRIGHT SHREK!

 _Shrek jumps and Donkey screams. Everything is going according to plan. However, once they start slicing up the eighth one, they kill one of their soldiers who got close to the battle by mistake._

DONKEY: Did, did I just kill him?

SHREK: No… _we_ killed him… I stomped on him after you sliced his leg off. He could have been saved.

 _As Shrek and Donkey stare at the hyper cannons. The Farquaads begin loading up all twelve remaining on to Shrek and Donkey. Just then, Puss throws a sword to block the blasts. However to his dismay, he got the head of a soldier in the process. Shrek and Donkey were saved, but with a cost._

SHREK: Those who give pain cannot sleep. And because I've already given pain, I'll give as much as I have to in order to stop them!

SHREK AND DONKEY: RAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Using their bodies only, Shrek and Donkey charge at the cannons and destroy the last twelve. We now see Squad 69 at a campfire on top of the wall._

PUSS N' BOOTS: You know, I think it's about time I tell a story to my fellow comrades.

SHREK: Well then. Tell us.

PUSS N' BOOTS: Once upon a time, there was a man named Jozee the Sinner. Long ago in his time, where magic made everyday lives easy, Jozee personified each of the seven deadly sins for one week, with one sin getting a different day. One thing that remained common was his supposed "downfall" that he constantly prophesied for most of his life. However, he was different. He wasn't saying one day, he was saying now. And this is one of the only records and is the last one, of the world dominated by magic.

DONKEY: Your point?

PUSS N' BOOTS: None. I thought it was creepy.

SHREK: What's the point of trying to creep of all people, ME out? I'm an ogre; I'm the one who does the scaring.

DAY 3

SHREK: What's that Fergus, you're starting to feel better?

FERGUS: Yeah daddy. I think I can finally leave this scary place.

SHREK: Alright Fergus, after today's shift I'll take to Fiona. (Mind) _I'm surprised my squad and I haven't left yet. We each killed one of our soldiers. Can I live like this?_

SHREK: Puss, have ya got yourself a new sword?

PUSS N' BOOTS: Sí, mis amigos. It's much stronger than the last one.

SHREK: By the way Puss, I think you were telling that story to make us think about what sins we committed, especially most recently.

PUSS N' BOOTS: If that's how you think about it, then fine.

DONKEY: Off to battle!

 _The common strategy of Donkey riding Shrek and Puss fighting on his own is used again. However, there is a line of 100 hyper cannons ahead of them._

SHREK: Oh no… I'm going to have to try destroy them in one hit… it's the only way.

 _Shrek jumps extremely high into the air, the hyper cannons look like ants. Puss and Donkey are currently trying to get away from the area. Shrek clenches his fists and begins going down. Shrek lands and creates a long crater destroying all the hyper cannons and many of the Farquaads in the area die. Shrek is tired, and needs to retreat. He now begins running and running from the area, gets to the wall, and jumps. With the work Shrek did today, he can take a break. We fast forward to night time where Shrek and the others are getting ready to call it a day._

SHREK: Ah, finally, that was a long day.

DONKEY: You said it!

PUSS N' BOOTS: I can't wait to get some sleep. The Farquaads are sleeping too so we should be fine.

SHREK: Well Fergus it's time to go.

 _Just as Shrek says that, Dreck breaks through the wall and creates a hole that's at the middle of the wall. It's about the size of Dreck. While Dreck is in the air, he has a stair off with Shrek. He makes a turn in midair, and manages to get on top of the wall._

DRECK: We have unfinished business… Shrek is Dreck.

SHREK: Shrek will never be Dreck! I WILL ALWAYS BE SHREK!

DRECK: It's not about turning you into Dreck. You've always been Dreck.

SHREK: More like never.

DRECK: That's enough talk.

 _Dreck charges to Shrek and gets a punch on him. Shrek gets pushed back a good distance on the wall. As Shrek gets his footing back, Dreck jumps into the air and attempt to land on Shrek, but Shrek dodges it by sliding on the wall. Meanwhile, Donkey and Puss notice that the Farquaads are going to try take advantage of the weakened wall._

DONKEY: Puss, you see what I see down there?

PUSS N' BOOTS: Yes. I think we know both what we want to do.

DONKEY: SQUAD 69 FOREVER!

 _Donkey and Puss jump down the wall and go at all efforts to stop the Farquaads from breaking through._

GENERAL: STOP THEM FROM GETTING THROUGH. PUT YOUR LIVES ON THE WALL TO DEFEND THIS KINGDOM!

SOLDIERS: Sir yes sir!

 _Other soldiers start fighting, even the crossbowman, who are weak in close combat, go down to stop the Farquaads. Meanwhile with Shrek and Dreck, Shrek is getting tired from how much fighting he's been through today._

SHREK (mind): _Can I beat him when I'm so tired?_

DRECK: Come on, stop thinking to yourself, and fight! By the way, I was wondering, do you think that you, can beat, ME?

SHREK: It's not whether I can beat you or not. It's that I have to! SHREK IS NOT DRECK!

DRECK: Big talk huh,*huge uppercut from Shrek* UGH!

 _Dreck gets knocked high into the air, Shrek jumps, grabs Dreck and pile drives him into the wall._

SHREK: Has thou given up?!

DRECK: Heh, I don't believe in giving up. Even if you break every bone in my body, I WILL PROVE THAT SHREK IS DRECK!

SHREK: Didn't I already explain this?

 _Shrek and Dreck start mercilessly trading blows. As the fight continues, everyone in Far Far Away starts watching, even the Farquaads, the soldiers, Donkey, and Puss, start watching the grand duel._

PUSS N' BOOTS: SHREK! CATCH!

 _Puss throws his sword to Shrek, and Shrek jumps to grab it. As he clenches extremely hard to it, the material starts to transform into some kind of super metal. The material has never been seen by anyone in the world._

DRECK: What is that thing? Did he transfer the sword to something, that doesn't exist?

SHREK: If it doesn't exist why is it in my hand?

 _Shrek charges at Dreck with the sword and manages to get a few cuts in._

DRECK: So, you're really, *cough*, let someone else's help decide this fight? Are you that weak Shrek?! Can we not have a battle on equal grounds?

SHREK: Hmm, maybe you're right. As it is right now, I will win due to my advantage, if you feel your cuts will keep you from winning, then leave. Our last battle must be decided without bias.

DRECK: I won't leave, not yet. However, we won't finish. Think of this as a warm up.

SHREK: Do as you wish.

 _Shrek throws the sword to Puss, and Donkey hands it to him._

PUSS N' BOOTS: What an honorable fighter.

 _Shrek and Dreck charge at each other and their fists collide. Both of them are trying to get the upper hand, but to no avail. Now, Shrek decides to head-butt, Dreck, but due to Dreck's experience from the last fight, Dreck does so too. However, due to his wounds, Dreck gets out powered by Shrek._

SHREK: This is the part where you run away.

DRECK: We'll meet again. One day.

 _Dreck rolls down and lands on his back. He survives thanks to his powers. The Farquaads carry him away. Both parties decide to stop fighting for today because of the sportsmanship witnessed today._

SHREK: Time to go home, Fergus.

FERGUS: Yay, even though that castle isn't really our home. Will we ever go back to the swamp?

SHREK: The only way to find answers for those questions is to decide whether to fight or not to fight. If you fight, it's a maybe, if not, you're hopeless.

GENERAL: Shrek, we noticed what you did with that sword; you changed it into some kind of material that has never been seen by anyone in this world. Could you perhaps plug this hole that is in the wall? This whole hurts the balance of the wall and makes it easier to take down.

SHREK: Another delay? I guess I might as well try…

 _Shrek goes down and goes inside the whole. Shrek now begins hanging outside of it with one finger. He now makes an attempt to smash the whole which coincidently plugs it up._

GENERAL: Do you think that you can change the wall into that material?

SHREK: Only the outer layer. If I went deep into it would put a great strain on meh body. Every time I do it, it hurts me a little. Let's have a go at it.

 _Shrek, now on top of the wall, put's both his hands down on the wall screams:_

SHREK: DAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _The outermost layer of the wall is turned into that material._

GENERAL: Amazing! We can use this ability in many ways!

SHREK: Eh, not… now… I'm pretty worn out by all this fighting and material conversion and what not. It's about time I head home with Fergus.

SHREK (mind): _I fulfilled my promise, Fiona._

 _Shrek takes Fergus to the castle. Artie in a wheelchair, a face covered in bandages, and a cast has something to say to Shrek._

ARTHUR: Shrek, you have some mail, the address of the sender is torn up.

 _Shrek takes his small box to his room. To his surprise, Fiona, Felicia, and Farkle are not at the room._

SHREK: Where are Fiona, and the kids?! Did they go out to town?

 _Out of curiosity, Shrek decides to open the box and finds three cards with three games of hangman where the player lost. On one card, the first letter was F and it was written "P.S. The answer's Fiona."_

 _The next one has 2 letters figured out, the e in the 2_ _nd_ _letter, and the a in the last letter. Written was: "P.S. The answer was Felicia."_

 _The next solved three letters and said _A_K_E. Shrek figured this out. And on each corresponding game of hangman, the face looked somewhat like the identity of whoever was the answer._

SHREK: Oh god… is, is this what I think it means?

 _Just to help confirm things for Shrek, a finger of each of the victims is inside a bag inside the box. Shrek goes outside and looks to the sky. Shrek starts tearing up, and heads to a bar._

SHREK: Come on maaan, another aaalee…

 _Shrek is shown to have been drinking for some time as he is drunk. Shrek continues to remember his family and all the good times they had. Felicia's first words, saving Fiona, their first kiss, and more. Shrek finally goes outside. He looks to the sky once more and just screams._

SHREK: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _Shrek starts punching the ground, and his hands start bleeding, but he continues to punch away. He stops punching, and he clenches his fists hard. Shrek screams again:_

SHREK: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

? : Destiny…

SHREK: Who's there?

 _Shrek heads to an alley and sees a poster. It's a painting of the hanging of his family, in the corner of the painting, is an ogre._

SHREK: DAAMN YOOUUU! Fiona, Farkle, Felicia… it's all ogre now…

 _The credits roll and depressing music plays. In the middle of the credits, a scene begins._

FEMALE VOICE?: Novak… What have you done…

 _Credits resume, at the end of the credits is a picture featuring Gingy, Fiona, Farkle, Felica, Pinnochio, and the soldiers who died at war. All of them are smiling._


End file.
